This invention relates to apparatus for providing static support for a mass with both shock attenuation and vibration isolation and, in particular, to a highly reliable apparatus for protecting relatively sensitive equipment from the harmful effects of both vibrations and shock.
Many relatively delicate instruments such as computers and the like that are installed onboard ships, rockets, aircrafts and many other applications, are exposed to both vibratory forces and shock loads, either of which can have an adverse effect upon the operation of the instrument. In an effort to protect the instrument, two separate systems are oftentimes provided which include a first system to attenuate vibrations and a second independent system to absorb shock. The two systems are generally relatively complex and, more importantly, space consuming. In many applications when little space is available, a large penalty is paid to house the equipment to independently attenuate vibrations and absorb the effects of high shock loads.